heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.24 - What Strange Creatures Brothers Are!
Midnight:30 in Gotham City. If New York is the city that never sleeps, then Gotham must be the city that never sleeps peacefully. There is almost something going down somewhere and at sometime. While it is old hat, the criminals still prefer the dark of night, despite what guardians decide to lurk there. The heavy rain-ladden clouds give the entire city an oppressive feeling tonight. Most have deserted the Downtown area at this hour, but the seedier element are still active. One such seedy element has chosen this time to work. In an abandoned lot behind a glinting building, two vans are pulled up 50 yards from each other. Their occupants spread out and posturing at each other before the massive drug deal begins. Unbeknownest to them, another is watching. The Tomorrow Knight, Terry McGinnis is watching safely concealed on a leering gargoyle and just waiting for the time to strike. Kneeling on the edge of the roof his cloak hanging about him, cowl drawn up to cast shadows over his young face. Blue eyes are watching what's going on waiting for the deal to begin. He's already got a batarang in hand preparing to throw it. Truth be told he's just itching to get into a fight. It's been a day since his last fight and while the opponents here didn't really generally offer the violent youth any sort of challenge, it did take his mind off the beating he wanted to give to Tim Drake aka Robin. The posturing and bravado done on the ground, the backs of the vans are opened and the goods put on for inspection. This isn't just a money transaction though. One van contains brick upon brick of cocaine while the other look to be carefully stacked M-16s, AK-47s, and M-60s; everything a small army needs to fight a war, or a large gang needs to hold it's turf in Gotham City. A heated bargaining session begins, as both sides try to put the other on edge and haggle the prices. Terry narrows his gaze. This is certainly what he has been searching for. Truth be told, this was just a lucky guess. The Old Man didn't tell him to come here, but his detective hunches are getting better. This abandoned lot just smelled like trouble. He unfurls his wings and quickly, and quietly floats down a few stories to get a better look at the dealers. Staying still, Darkwing practically vibrates with excitement at the concept of a good bit of violence. He spins his batarang a little bit as he waits for just the right moment. The truth of the situation is that he knows he needs to wait or both parties would escape. His blue eyes behind his mask watch every movement carefully. The haggling merchants begin to become very heated with each other. Both seem convinced the other is cheating them. One reaches for a pistol, and everyone jumps. For a long moment, everything is very tense. One side waits for the other to act. A cold war is about to heat up down below... ...And that is when the Tomorrow Knight makes his move. In one fluid motion, he is on one of the furthest guards. He's down for the count quietly. None of the other tensed dealers notice, but from his vantage point, Darkwing cannot help but see what is obviously a man in a dark suit choke out an armed man and fire some small device from his wrist onto the Van with the Weapons. Swinging down to the merchants, Darkwing throws a batarang at one of the merchants with very good accuracy. He's incredibly good at this sort of thing and manages to make it look effortless as he stands there smiling a bit and in a single motion draws and hurls a second batarang at one of the opponents. A few of them may have heard rumours about him, since he's been making a name for himself as being pretty violent and more than willing to inflict serious bodily harm. Darkwing's accuracy pays off as the Arms merchant is hit in his right temple and goes down clutching his head from the blow. The second hits another in the hip spinning him around, and causing him to stumble over his own feet. "IT'S THE BAT!" someone yells, as they all draw weapons and fire a huge salvo at where Damian....was. They stop firing and wait for the smoke to clear, their fear almost palpable. "Did we get'em?" "Anybody see'em?" A chorus of nervous questions go up. THe Tomorrow Knight takes this opportunity to jump into the fray in full, leaping out from behind the cover of a van and tackling a thug with an automatic weapon, and dragging him into a shadowy alley. Five more are left as they nervously spin and fire at the fleeting figure of Terry McGinnis. Jumping out from where he is, Darkwing is a flurry of motion as he moves to show them just what happens to those who would commit crimes in his father's town. For now, he doesn't even acknowledge the Tomorrow Knight's presence. He's more focused on the inflicting of painful debilitating injuries. "You should pay closer attention to where people are if you're going to try and shoot them." He's fast and accurate. While it's true he lacks the raw power of some of the other batfamily members, Damian's movements are precise and accurate with little or no wasted movement to his attacks. "What th--?" is all one gunman can get out before Damian is on him. He crumbles to the ground, groaning in pain, his weapon clattering away from him. A second gets several joints torced out of place before he can yell, "Over here!" The remaining three swivel their weapons, doubtful they could hit anything in their shocked and fearful state, but they could get lucky... Until there is a loud blast and a bright white light from behind them. A flashbang explodes at their feet, knocking them all back. "That's if they can even bring themselves to fight," Terry says, diving from the shadows. A gloved hand comes down on another's head, knocking him cold. The two remaining try to stand and reach for their weapons. Throwing another batarang at one of the remaining fools, Darkwing's already moving to get a new position. He doesn't stop moving right now as he evaluates the opponents to try and figure things out. This isn't the first time he's been in this situation. The batarang connects easily, knocking the man's hands out from under him and causing him to slip to the pavement and knock himself unconscious. Terry stocks forward and hauls the remaining on to his feet, hurling him against one of the vans. "Tell me where the guns are coming from," He says, in a very calm tone. "Or I am going to give you to the kid over there, and let him have his fun." At this point, it isn't hard to notice the giant red bat on Terry's chest. "Are you Batman?" The thug stammers. "Maybe...The guns!" is all Terry replies. "Tell him what he wants to know or I'll ask and I don't ask as nicely." Darkwing says approaching the thug. So he might be a lot shorter than Terry, but he's probably a little more intimidating right now. Since he has a smile that's quite blood thirsty. "So which will it be?" He asks calmly, if implying a threat with his voice. "WATERFRONT!" The thug blurts out. "Pier 20. Once a month. It's different every month...they call us to tell us where to be. You gotta believe me..." A wet stain appears on his trousers, and he is sweating profusely. "I believe you. You just have to convince the kid." He grins sardonically. "Who is they?" Darkwing asks as he stands there looking unimpressed by the man's begging. "And I'm not sure I believe you. Tell us every little detail." He says casually, cracking his knuckles a little bit,"And if I do believe you, I'll only leave you here for the police." "I don't know who they are!" He cries, trying to back up further, but only finding a van in his way. "Some security firm! We move the weapons, and give'em the drugs I swear! Coke, Smack, Meth...They head north when they leave the Pier. Somewhere up to Canada. Always a cargo freighter and its always different, I swear...please don't hurt me..." Terry grins again as Damian cracks his knuckles. "You're going to stay here and wait for the police to arrest you." Darkwing says coldly. That being said he takes his grappling hook and fires it upwards so that he ends up swinging away from the scene. Apparently he accepted the man's word that was all he knew. Category:Log